


Женское счастье

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinks, Parody, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Путь к сердцу мужчины тернист и нелегок.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	Женское счастье

**Author's Note:**

> Стёб, гастрономическое PWP, шибари-комфорт, флафф в яблоках.
> 
> Кулинарный рейтинг — NC-21; фемдомострой; текст вреден для фигуры (в процессе тестирования под его воздействием было испечено четыре шарлотки и одна диетическая творожная запеканка, заменяющая юзернейму торты).
> 
> В соавторстве с Vedma_Natka.  
> Бета - Xenya-m.
> 
> Фик написан для ФБ-2013 26 октября 2013.

Шерлока трудно порадовать едой, его и вовсе трудно порадовать чем-либо, кроме интересного преступления, но иногда Ирен все же удается совершить невозможное. Еда ведь тоже телесное удовольствие. Да и готовка порой похожа на разнузданную оргию, достаточно лишь быть внимательным к собственным ощущениям.

Сначала она достала стручок ванили, огладила его и разломала пальцами, прислушиваясь к тонкому хрусту. Бросила в нутро ручной кофемолки нужную часть. Отложила остальное на потом. Не удержалась, вдохнула задержавшийся на пальцах сильный аромат, потом добавила корицы, закрыла крышку и с усилием принялась перемалывать их. В кофемолке трещало и хрустело, по кухне растекались пряные запахи, откровенные в своей привлекательности.

Следом Ирен натерла нежную ароматную кожицу лимона на мелкой терке. Желтая тончайшая цедра мелкой стружкой осыпалась в прозрачную салатницу. Цитрусовый запах — праздничный, яркий и свежий — смешивался с коричным и ванильным. Достаточно — решила она и, взмахнув ножом, отрезала кусок лимона, формой похожий на возбужденный женский сосок. Ирен прикоснулась к нему кончиком пальца — о, она любила и умела ласкать именно так затвердевшие соски.

Потом настал черед яблок — снимая с них тонкую кожуру, Ирен высвобождала трогательное белое нутро, совершенно беззащитное, темнеющее от одного соприкосновения с воздухом. Полупрозрачные ломтики так и просили новой оболочки, но не все сразу, спешка здесь только вредит: сначала их нужно посыпать пряностями.

Наконец Ирен решительно подошла к холодильнику и распахнула его. Яйца были там, белые, хорошо охлажденные, довольно крупные. Ирен взяла их в руку — такие хрупкие: сожми чуть крепче пальцы, и яйца треснут, бессмысленно вытекая на пол. Ирэн помыла их под холодной водой и принялась отделять желтки от белков. Пальцы с ярко накрашенными алыми ногтями крепко держали половинки скорлупы. Было что-то неуловимо хищное в том, как она перебрасывала содержимое из одной в другую, будто мяч в корзину. Один раз у нее чуть не выпал желток, но она, практически на лету, перехватила его, даже не разорвав, и улыбнулась своей ловкости. От нее так просто не убегают.

Потом принялась взбивать белки миксером. Капелька сока лимона пролилась туда, оставляя в еще слабой пене маленькие дырочки. Когда белки были почти готовы, Ирен с удовольствием оглядела результат своих трудов: белая крепкая пена возвышалась изящным пиком в том месте, где она извлекла из нее венчик. Она с трудом удержалась о того, чтобы влезть пальцем в это белоснежное великолепие и попробовать немного, хоть и знала, что пока они еще совсем невкусные. Пора было добавлять сахарную пудру. Ирэн принялась осторожно сыпать ее поверх белков. "Снегопад в горах... Это похоже на снегопад в горах", — подумала она, невольно завороженная зрелищем. Потом, спохватившись, взяла венчик и начала чувственно и уверенно перемешивать содержимое миски, пока сахарный порошок полностью не растворился в яичной белизне. "М-м-м-м", — с наслаждением протянула она, наконец-то облизав венчик, перепачканный в сладкой, восхитительно нежной массе.

Теперь наступила очередь желтков. Растирая их с остальной частью сахара добела, Ирен любовалась тем, как неоднородная масса превращается в гладкую, будто атласную, совершенную в своей цельности. И снова мягким снегом посыпалась теперь уже мука. Оставалось мешать все, аккуратно орудуя ложкой, не давая опасть, и вылить в готовую, ждущую форму, уже смазанную маслом, с разложенными по дну яблоками. Заранее включенная духовка, стоило ее открыть, окатила Ирен теплом. Она сунула шарлотку в жадно распахнутую темную пасть.

***

Шерлок появился ровно в тот момент, когда Ирэн достала готовую шарлотку из духовки и осторожно провела пальцем по нежной золотистой корочке, с предвкушением вздохнув. Быстро и внимательно оглядевшись, Шерлок сообщил:

— Ты готовила.

— Потрясающее умозаключение! Садись. — Ирэн отодвинула стул и приглашающе указала на него рукой.

— Я не голоден, — ответил Шерлок, не заметив, как в ее глазах вспыхнули недобрые огоньки.

— Шерлок, — тихо и слишком ласково сказала она, — тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь готовил шарлотку?

— Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю… — он недоуменно нахмурился.

— Кажется, я была чересчур деликатна, — вздохнула Ирэн. — Ладно, буду неделикатна…

***

Спустя полчаса Шерлок, аккуратно и крепко привязанный к кровати, смиренно доедал последний кусок шарлотки.

— Вкусно? — нежно промурлыкала Ирэн, смахнув кончиком ногтя крошку с его подбородка.

Шерлок медленно кивнул. Она расплылась в довольной улыбке.

— В следующий раз испеку баранью ногу, — пообещала Ирэн, проведя рукой по его кудрям.

Торопливо проглотив остатки шарлотки, Шерлок посмотрел на нее очень задумчивым взглядом и тихо спросил:

— Может… лучше секс?


End file.
